Animation errors
Before it switched to digital animation (though sometimes outsourcing is still used), Greeny Phatom relied on many different studios (foreign and domestic), so animation quality went up and down frequently. Some episodes had their storyboards drawn in MS Paint and were shipped off to be animated in Japan, the US itself, Spain, Canada, Croatia, and many other countries, then had final versions done in TVPaint. TMS Entertainment, D'Ocon Films Productions (after Season 4), Finnish Animation Corporation, Xilam, and Greenyworld Studios Canada are usually considered the best of the bunch, although even Klasky-Csupo had their moment (some of which was due to being outsourced to a extremely bad Korean sub-contractor); "Sergente Beanson and the Gang" is quite below their usual standards. But one of the guiltiest parties for off-model animation was D'Ocon Films Productions, most notably in almost all of Season 4. King Rollo Productions, creator of the Spot shorts, Maisy, and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies was only used for one episode, "The Cure of Santed Sailor". Just look at the Pube Beanson. He looks more like Dr. Beanson's head (without the hat) glued to black-painted cooked spaghetti noodles more than what he looks like. "Grow Greeny Spot" was outsourced to Lacewood Productions in Canada, resulting in Little Guy looking like a poorly-drawn bat in some scenes of him after he gets shot in the head. "Coke Colar II", "The Cokes: Santed Sailor's Crime Rare", "Break a Bit", "Take One", and "Why Little Guy Hated Clouds" were all animated by Decode Entertainment, which made some poor character designs, but still, they did a good job on animating the characters. Several Season 5 episodes were animated by Greenyworld Studios Bulgaria, who were almost booted off. The Finnish Animation Corporation's I.A.S (International Animation Squad) unit was used for only two episodes, "Little Guy Uses Windows 95" and "Dr. PBS reads some Signs" because their work was so terribly off-model compared to the FAC Super, FAC Kaikki-värit, and Hyvää Hauskat units. It's obvious that someone in the animation team couldn't spell right, which is particularly noticeable on the signs in "Dr. PBS reads some Signs" - one of the signs reads "Put your items and furniture into this clapard board", while in "Little Guy Uses Windows 95", there's the infamous "rubber taxi," which comes into frame a little too fast and pops a rubberish wheelie like something out of Yellow Submarine! Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio is credited for "Dr. PBS reads some Signs", though a discussion started by Robert Stainton at GreenyCon 2014 of the episode discusses NCAS instead. "Coke Colar IV: Home Of The Stupid Signs" also deserves a mention, with the animation being more Anime-inspired as opposed to the series' usual style. This episode almost got Tatsunoko Production (the episode's animators) booted off, just like FAC's IAS unit, Decode Entertainment, and Yeson Animation Studios. "How Dr. PBS Was Born" was outsourced to Hanho Heung-Up, resulting in Dr. PBS being slightly crosseyed in one scene. The episode's assistant director was Kim Seok-Ki, who would later become the company's current president. The episode "Training Around the City Folk" was stealth aired on June 29, 1999, resulting in poor quality animation. Two frames don't even have a background and some animation (Done by Yeson Animation Studios) seems rushed. The finished version of the episode aired on August 27, 1999. The finished version was done by Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Yeson were fired after this episode. "Training Around the City Folk 2: The Sequel" had the same problem it's predecessor had, yet the animation was done by Rough Draft Studios. The finished version was done by D'Ocon Films Productions (their animation quality on GP got a little better after the finished version aired). "Ratitis" was outsourced to Carbunkle Cartoons, resulting in Little Guy walking like a Spümcø character in a few frames. The way Leafy looks like in "Return to 123 Greeny Phatom" was not like it was: the animators had to draw their own Leafy body, instead of getting the asset. Thus meaning that Leafy looks like a sand-covered Leafy. The animation for "Little Guy Insanity Madness!" (done by Greenyworld Studios Wales) was rushed, causing (in some frames) Little Guy to look like Dr. Beanson, or in some cases, the other way around. Category:Other